


Und das Bier steht heute noch im Keller

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, Ja meine güte Baby, M/M, OTP baby mood kfbgk, Thot ist auch nur ein schnensch, boerne gay, fucking uhhhhhhhhh repression, gott gay, kf baby moode, kf big insecure, thiel gay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: "Gott Ist Auch Nur Ein Mensch" canon divergenceWas wenn Herbert nicht zu Besuch gekommen wäre und Boerne einfach ewig lang an der Türe gelauscht hätte...
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Und das Bier steht heute noch im Keller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choddo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Choddo).

> yo, nummer 2 in 1 tag. mein deutsch tut recovern.

Als Clara ihm endlich von der Pelle gewichen war und sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte, konnte Thiel endlich wieder durchatmen. Ihr die Idee mit dem Kleidertausch auszuschlagen war doch gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Ein Glück nur, dass Boerne nicht noch einmal vor der Tür gestanden war. Das hätte Thiel nun auch noch gefehlt. Was für eine bittere Ironie sollte wohl dafür sorgen, dass der Mann, der seit Jahren sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, ihn nun mit einer halbnackten Frau entdeckte. Gerade jetzt, wo es nach so langer Zeit schon auffällig sein sollte, wie absolut single Thiel doch nur war.

Ihm war zwar bewusst, dass Boerne so etwas wahrscheinlich nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte – selbst wenn er aus irgend einem verworrenen Grund tatsächlich an Thiel interessiert sein sollte. Aber dessen war wohl kaum der Fall. Boerne war nur einfach aufdringlich. Oder anhänglich.

Wie immer eigentlich.

Nervig.

Zumindest redete Thiel sich das seit Jahren ein, wobei er doch wirklich überhaupt kein Problem mit Boernes andauerndem Gelaber mehr hatte. Er fand es sogar beruhigend, denn viel besorgniserregender war doch der seltene Fall, in dem Boerne schwieg.

Thiel atmete tief durch. Jetzt brauchte er wirklich ein Bier. Mit schweren Schritten machte er sich auf in Richtung Kühlschrank. Doch als er die Kühlschranktür öffnete, erwartete ihn nur gähnende Leere. Er hatte kaum Essen im Haus, ganz zu schweigen von Bier. Enttäuscht knallte Thiel den Kühlschrank wieder zu. Nun musste er sich wohl auf den Weg zum nächsten Kiosk machen, als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun. Gerade wollte er seine Schlüssel aus der Schale neben seiner Wohnungstür fischen, da fiel ihm ein, dass er noch mindestens einen Kasten Bier im Keller stehen haben sollte.

Dachte er zumindest.

Und selbst wenn nicht, aus der Wohnung musste er ja sowieso.

Schwer atmend schloss Thiel die Wohnungstür hinter sich und wandte sich der Kellertreppe zu. Doch bevor er die Stufen erreichte, schloss sich eine Hand um seinen Oberarm. Thiel begann zu protestieren, aber prompt versiegelte die andere Hand seinen Mund.

Thiel war so verblüfft, dass er sich nicht wehrte, bevor es zu spät war. Boernes Türe fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und sogleich wurde er unsanft dagegen gestoßen.

„Mensch, Boer…“ schweifte er ab. Irgend etwas in Boernes Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Wie dieser ihn immer noch an beiden Armen gepackt hielt und ihn gegen die Tür presste, wie er Thiel die letzten Tage behandelt hatte; abweisend und entschuldigend zugleich.

Vielleicht…

Nein, das konnte wirklich nicht sein.

Aber vielleicht doch. Vielleicht, war jetzt die Zeit gekommen. Nach all den Jahren der verzweifelten Hoffnung. Nach all der unterdrückten Sehnsucht.

Boernes Lippen bewegten sich. Irgend etwas wollte er sagen.

Doch dann lockerte sich sein Griff. Er nahm einen Schritt zurück und ließ beide Hände wieder an seine Seiten fallen.

Thiel war sich im Nachhinein nicht sicher, was ihn dazu bewegte, alle Vorsicht so links liegen zu lassen; er nahm auch einen Schritt nach vorne, drängte Boerne gegen die Wand und küsste ihn.

Einen Augenblick lang sträubte Boerne sich, doch dann schlossen sich seine Arme um Thiels Schultern, eine Hand fuhr durch seine Haare und ein kleiner Laut entwich seinen Lippen.

Dafür dass Thiel all dies seit Jahren gewollt hatte, fühlte sich der Kuss seltsam gewöhnlich an.

„Oh“, machte Boerne als sie sich trennten.

„Ja, ‚oh‘“, sagte Thiel.

„Ich… äh.“

„Und Gott?“ er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Wer braucht schon Gott?“ erwiderte Boerne trocken, doch in seinen Augen funkelte ein Lächeln. Thiels Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, und als Boerne sich dann hinunter beugte und ihn abermals zaghaft küsste, als sei er sich noch immer nicht sicher, da wusste Thiel, dass sich das jahrelange Warten mehr als gelohnt hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo,,, danke fürs lesen!
> 
> bitte eine spende kudos und kommentar für 1 armen schreiberling


End file.
